<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Light is Fading by mynameisnotmac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457673">When Light is Fading</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotmac/pseuds/mynameisnotmac'>mynameisnotmac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurtling through Time (Darling Please be Mine) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, I'm here to write all the feelings, Jaskier is a good dad, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, even if he doesn't know he's a dad yet, everyone has a lot of feelings here okay?, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotmac/pseuds/mynameisnotmac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The forest is such a quiet place for people who dream so loudly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurtling through Time (Darling Please be Mine) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Light is Fading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love to write three words of a fic, not look at it for months, then randomly come back to it and bang it out in a night.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Jaskier is sitting at the crown of the witcher’s head, hair piled in his lap as he combs his fingers through it, gently working out the knots. Geralt appears to have fallen back to sleep, or at the very least into a meditative state, breaths finally even after being pulled from a nightmare, chest heaving. He can feel the extra pair of eyes on him, glinting over the embers of the dying fire. “Can’t sleep either?” He asks, not looking up from the task at hand. </p>
<p>The bedroll rustles as Ciri crawls out of it and creeps up beside him, arms tucked around her. “He dreams so loudly.”</p>
<p>“It’s not so loud really,” Jaskier murmurs, not stopping the flow of his hands for a moment. “It seems loud out here where the only other sounds to compete with are the owls.  A butterfly’s fart could ring clear in this forest for miles.”  He prides himself on making the princess giggle, even if it’s a tiny one. “Once we’re in the city, you’ll hardly notice. A sharp breath can’t narry be heard under the sounds of hooves and hounds and men.”</p>
<p>Ciri settles down beside him. “But you’d still hear it, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Only because I’m listening for it.”  </p>
<p>Geralt stirs lightly under Jaskier and he instinctually pushes his fingers further into the silver locks, scratching at the scalp. The witcher stills almost instantly, sighing as Jaskier’s fingers pull back through in sections and deftly begin braiding loose plaits. Ciri watches all this from the bard’s elbow. “He looks much less scary like this.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s hands finally still. “Are you scared of him?”</p>
<p>There’s a pause as she mulls the question over. “No,” she says finally “It’s hard to be scared of a man who talks to his horse.” This draws a soft laugh out of Jaskier. “But he looks scary. To other people I mean. That’s why they stare at him when his back’s turned, and turn away when we come to town.”</p>
<p>It’s hard for Jaskier to get the words out with his jaw clenched tight around them. “They do that because they’re ignorant, with fewer brain cells between them than a gnat.” He forces himself to relax. “But I’m glad you’re not frightened.”</p>
<p>“It would be a pretty poor journey if I was.”</p>
<p>The three of them have been traveling together for nearly a month now.  Word had reached them shortly after they’d set out from the merchant’s home that Yennifer was in Cidaras so they started in that direction. But a few days into their journey word changed on the winds, and now it was being said that she had been seen in Vizima.  It seemed to be whenever they changed course it would be no more than a week before they were following the hearsay of someone else.<br/>
As much as it annoyed Jaskier to be at the end of a ridiculously long leash held by Yennifer no less, he could rest easy knowing they were at least putting distance between them and the largest cluster of Nilfgard’s army.  Traveling with Geralt was conspicuous enough, the wolf and his bard, but now Ciri added her own brand of distinctiveness, and it was better to be far away from someone who might ask around for a white-haired girl with a startling gaze. Although he’d only known the girl a short while, he’d grown quite fond of her. She had a quick mind and a sharp tongue and didn’t seem to mind his long-winded chattering. It was nice to have someone to talk to who actually spoke back without prodding. It would break his heart if something were to happen.</p>
<p>“Do you do this quite often?” Ciri asks, drawing Jaskier back to their little trio huddled around the fire.</p>
<p>Jaskier hums in thought. “I used to do it quite a lot. A little less so nowadays.”  </p>
<p>“Geralt doesn’t seem like the kind of person who’d like to have their hair played with.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t,” Jaskier says, tugging the braids out only to start new ones, “Not when the sun’s out anyway. But he has trouble sleeping, as you might have noticed. This seems to help.”</p>
<p>Ciri looks up at him, “But don’t you get tired?” She questions, punctuating it with a yawn.</p>
<p>Jaskier chuckles. “Not as tired as he is. And not as tired as you’ll be in the morning. It’s late, you should be in bed.” Instead of making a move towards the empty bedroll, Ciri presses herself into Jaskier’s arm. It takes him a moment to catch on but when he does, he leans back into her ever so slightly. “Ah. Mutual troubles then?” There’s a small nod against him. “Would you like me to braid your hair as well?” Another nod.</p>
<p>For all the noise he makes during the day, Jaskier is nimble and silent as a cat as he shuffles them around into new positions.  He gathers Geralt’s hair and lays it over his shoulder before turning so he’s behind Ciri.  As he does the witcher rolls in his sleep, arm coming up to grab at Jaskier’s calf.  He pats it affectionately before bringing his attention to Ciri. She doesn’t lie down but sits with her back pressed to the cross of Jaskier’s ankles.  He immediately starts in, tangling his fingers into the bottom and combing his way up, humming softly as he goes.</p>
<p>They sit like this awhile, comfortable in the almost quiet before Ciri breaks it. “Jaskier?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Who is Yennifer?”</p>
<p>His hands falter ever so slightly. “Geralt didn’t tell you?”</p>
<p>Ciri shakes her head, knots pulling as she does. “Only that she was a sorcerer, and that she would help us.”</p>
<p>“Ah. well, she’s Geralt’s partner I suppose, or uh, was, I’m not sure where it stands.”</p>
<p>She turns back to look at him. “I thought you were Geralt’s partner?”</p>
<p>Jaskier hopes the light is dim enough that it covers the red tinge on his ears and cheeks. “I am. It’s… complicated.”</p>
<p>“Everything is so complicated when you’re grown apparently.” She rolls her eyes at him. “Well, which one is it? You or Yennifer?”</p>
<p>“Both I suppose.” He says after a minute. He gently turns her head forward again so he can start braiding,  “We both care for him, it’s difficult to explain.” He splits the hair into two halves for plaits on each side of her head. “I don’t mind, not anymore really. He’s going to need someone after I’m gone anyways.”</p>
<p>The phrase startles Ciri. “Where are you going to go?”</p>
<p>“Well, eventually, I won’t be able to keep up.” Jaskier forces his tone to lighten. “I’m getting so terribly, terribly old you know,” he adds jokingly.</p>
<p>Ciri turns around and glares at him. “You’re not that old.”</p>
<p>“Tell that to my back after a week without a proper bed.” He laughs softly as she continues to give him a look Geralt would be proud of. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a few more good years left in me, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”</p>
<p>Satisfied, Ciri turns around and lets him resume braiding in peace. The fire is nearly ash by the time he wraps the cord around the last plait. Jaskier tugs at them so they fall down her back before reaching up and gently squeezes her shoulders. “Thank you.” She says quietly, spinning to face him.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiles down at her. “Of course little highness.” He sees her hesitate for a moment, before bringing her arms up around his neck. He returns the embrace, albeit a bit awkwardly as he has to lean over his crossed legs, but the gesture is so sweet he can’t help but try his best.  It’s in these moments he remembers how young she truly is. </p>
<p>She buries her nose into his neck. “What if I have loud dreams like Geralt’s?” her voice is just above a whisper.  Jaskier tugs her closer.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll both be here to help when you wake up. No one’s leaving you alone.”  He holds her for a moment longer, the girl practically in his lap. “But now it’s time we were all asleep, yes?”</p>
<p>She loosens her grip on him, giving him a small nod before crawling back to her bedroll. “Goodnight Jaskier.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight little highness.”</p>
<p>The moonlight glints off her hair, the only part Jaskier can still see of Ciri as she rolls over and wraps herself in the furs. He waits until he sees her outline relax before laying down himself, tucking in along Geralt’s back and throwing an arm loosely over his hip.  Between the witcher and what’s left of the fire, he’s quite cozy and is finding it easy to slip off to sleep when Geralt grabs his hand. He pulls it up from his hip so it’s resting on his chest, and now Jaskier is fully embracing him.</p>
<p>At first, Jaskier thinks Geralt’s done this in his sleep, seeking more warmth, but then he feels the rumble in his lover’s chest as he hums quietly. “Do you truly think you’re just here to warm my bed until I find someone else?” He asks into the forest in front of them. </p>
<p>Jaskier hooks his arm more firmly around Geralt “Eavesdropping are we?” he responds, but he makes sure to keep the warmth in his voice, so Geralt knows he’s not displeased.</p>
<p>Geralt laces their fingers together and squeezes, the pressure a sign Jaskier knows to mean that he’s trying to convey his feelings even if he can’t come up with the words. “I care…”</p>
<p>“I know you do.” He presses his face into Geralt’s shoulder blades. “But you also care about her, and logistically, this is just how it’s going to work out.” The witcher smells of earth and sweat, but also now of the pine sap of the forest and the soap Jaskier’s been washing their clothes in when they happen to stop near rivers. “You were always going to have to leave me eventually.” He tries to keep his sadness from seeping into the words for Geralt’s sake.</p>
<p>The growl is barely audible, but Jaskier can feel the rattle beneath ribs. “I don’t like it.”</p>
<p>Jaskier scratches gently where his fingers are pressed over Geralt’s heart. “I don’t like it either, but what are you going to do? Let me ride roach for my 56th birthday when my legs can no longer keep up with yours?” He scrunches his eyes shut against the hard muscles. “Let’s just enjoy the time we have alright?”</p>
<p>An owl hoots in the distance, filling the moment of silence before Geralt speaks again, “I’ve wasted so much of it already.”</p>
<p>It’s a thought that fills Jaskier’s mind far too often, but tonight he pushes it away. “We both have.” He allows, trying not to remember all the unsaid words and string of lovers he’s had over the years when he couldn’t have Geralt. “Best not dwell on it.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to get them back.”</p>
<p>“You’re what?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to make up for the lost time,” Geralt promises “And get us more after that.”</p>
<p>The declaration makes Jaskier laugh. “Stubborn Witcher mine, what are you going to do? March on up to Father Time himself and hit him with your big pointy sticks?”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s still laughing but Geralt just grumbles “If I have to.”</p>
<p>The words are said in such earnest, tender and pleasing like honey dripping from the comb, even if they only sound sweet to the pair of them. It settles Jaskier and he noses his way up Geralt’s neck, “Yes well, it’s something you can figure out in the morning hmm?” He relishes the sigh Geralt lets out as he presses a kiss to the nape. “Sleep now, we have time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>